One Dance
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Seaford High School has a dance. Kim's upset, and who will come to her rescue? Jack and Kim One shot.


** Hey guys, here is another story. This one is a one shot. I've always wanted Jack and Kim to dance together, so I came up with this. I mean, come on, in the wrath of swan episode they didn't even dance together (well, slow dance) and I was like 'OMG, SERIOUSLY!'. Sorry for my rambling...so for my story _Rock Em Sock Em Rudy_, I deleted the second chapter and made it back into the one shot it was supposed to be, because all I could think of for the rest of the story was way too cliche for my taste, so that's why I changed it. Just so some of you know why I changed it...anyways, on to the story. This one is very Jack and Kim. I just love them as a couple.**

Jack POV

I can't believe I agreed to go to the dance. I'm not a dancer, and yet somehow, the rest of the guys had managed to convince me to go.

A slow song started playing through the speakers. "I'm gonna go ask Kelsey to dance with me." Jerry said, getting up from his chair. He started making his way through the crowd to find his crush.

"Yeah," Milton stood up too. "I'd better go find my lady. She'll be looking for me." He left the table as well.

Eddie had gone long ago to hit on Stacey Wiseman, so I was left alone. I sighed and sat down in Milton's abandoned seat, playing with the uneaten food on the table in front of me.

Just then, Kim came through the crowd and looking upset. She dropped into the chair beside me. "You okay?" I asked her. I didn't like seeing her when she wasn't happy, it broke my heart. Okay, you caught me, and I will admit it. I, Jack Ryan Anderson, loved the girl that sat beside me now. It started out as a crush but has developed into more in the past year.

"No!" She yelled back at me. "No one has asked me to dance!" She folded her arms on the table and put her head in them. "I'm such a loser." The words were muffled but I still heard them.

"Alright," I stood up, and Kim looked up at me in confusion. I held out my hand to her. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" I made my voice sound like I was proposing to her.

Kim giggled and bit her lip at my goofiness. "Why yes, Jack, I would love to dance with you." She stood up and placed her small, soft hand in mine. That's when I saw her dress for the first time. It was strapless, sparkly gold, and she looked absolutely stunning in it. No other girl in the room compared to her tonight. Not one.

I smiled and lead her to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck, while my hands held her waist gently. We swayed back and forth, then I decided to take a risk, and I pulled her closer to me. She was tense at first, but relaxed quickly and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered to me. Her breath tickled my neck, sending small waves of heat through my body. _Get yourself together!_ I mentally kicked myself. _Kim is your best friend, and even though you love her more than you should, you don't want to ruin your friendship._

"It's my pleasure, Kimmy." I finally replied, realizing I hadn't said anything. After a few moments, something hard came down on my chest. "Owww!" I stage whispered.

Kim had whacked me. "Don't call me Kimmy." She snuggled back into my neck. I hoped so much that she couldn't hear the hammering of my heart and couldn't see the blush rising to my cheeks.

We stood there, just swaying for what seemed like forever, and I loved it. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to stay like this, with Kim safe in my arms. She pulled back to look into my eyes, then I saw she was leaning in, and I felt myself doing the same. Our foreheads touched, and my nose brushed hers. She seemed to have stopped breathing, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Our lips got closer, just centimetres apart-

Unfortunately, the song ended then, changing to a poppy dance song, and both Kim and I snapped out of our trances, breaking away from each other.

"Um...I-I have to go." Kim said, letting me go abruptly and running towards the doors of the gym.

"What have I done." I said to myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and ran through the crowd after her.

The classrooms were all locked, and I couldn't find Kim anywhere. Maybe she had gone home...

"Come on, Kim, why'd you run away from him!" I stopped in my tracks as I passed one of the girls bathrooms. I peaked in the door and saw Kim standing in front of the mirror, talking to herself. "You're such a coward for not staying there!"

No one else was in the hallway, so I slipped inside the bathroom and locked the door behind me so no one would come in. "Kim?" I said quietly.

She jumped ten feet in the air and she clutched her chest with her hand, trying to get her breathing under control. "Don't scare me like that again!" She yelled at me. Then she realized something. "Wait, you're not allowed in the girls bathroom, get out!" She came up to me and tried pushing me towards the door, but I didn't move.

"Kim, stop." She didn't stop her actions to get me out, so I grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, holding them above her head. "I said stop." I whispered to her.

She looked at me with her big, brown eyes, heat rising up on her cheeks as she realized the position we were in. I leaned in to touch our foreheads together. "Kimmy, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"W-what?" She stuttered nervously.

I leaned forward even more so our noses touched. She gasped a little at the movement. Then I moved my head so my mouth was near her ear. "I love you." I whispered.

She shivered and I met her eyes again. "I-I love you too." She said.

"You do?" I asked, shocked. She just nodded. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her neck. As I kissed my way up her face, she tensed under my touch. "Relax." I told her. She did, moaning as I kept kissing her.

"Jack," I pulled back to look at her. "Kiss me." I didn't have to be told twice. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. It may sound girly, but I felt sparks, saw fireworks, the whole bit. I pressed her further into the wall, getting her as close as possible. My tongue crossed her bottom lip, and she almost instantly let me in. I explored her mouth, committing it to my memory. Kim put her hands up my shirt, feeling my chest and abs. She moaned again as I flexed against her. I could tell she was running out of air, so I kissed down her throat again. She screamed my name as I sucked on a spot near her collarbone, gripping my forearms tighter. I kept sucking until I knew I had left a mark. When I pulled back, indeed, there was a purple brown bruise on her neck.

Kim grabbed my face and brought it towards hers again. I kissed her hard, making it deep and passionate. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around my waist. She kissed me frantically, like she couldn't get enough of me.

"You're beautiful, Kimmy, so beautiful." I said against her lips.

She pulled away from me, standing on her own feet again and looked down. "Jack, I'm not beautiful. Lots of girls are way prettier than me. Donna Tobin...Heather Clarke...Cathy Davis..." She drifted off.

"No," I said firmly. She met my eyes and looked at me in confusion. "Out of all the girls in that room tonight, you were the only one I saw. You took my breath away, you always do."

"I do?" She asked, her eyes softening.

I gave a small laugh. "Always! When I saw you on my first day, you were so stunning it made me nervous to talk to you, and even when you're covered in sweat at the dojo, you are still the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." I said, my eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled at me. "That is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." I gave her a small smile. "And, Jack, when I saw you on your first day, I knew that you were different then the other boys. That was the first thing I liked about you." She blushed.

I kissed her hot cheek. "I think we should get back to the dance." I started to pull away from her but she pulled me right back.

"Where are you going? I'm not done." I smirked at her and kissed her on the lips again. We made out for ten more minutes before we finally pulled apart. I grabbed her hand and we reopened the door to the bathroom. I looked at the clock and realized that the dance was way over and we were late for karate practice.

We both ran as fast as we could to the dojo. When we burst through the doors, everyone turned their attention to us. "Where did you guys go?" Jerry asked. "We couldn't find you guys after that slow dance."

Jack and I shared a look then turned our attention back to Jerry. "Nowhere." We replied with smiles.

**So that's the one shot. For my readers of **_**Love in Handcuffs**_**, I said that I was going to be away today and I still am, I'm just posting this because it was ready but the next chapter of that story will be up tonight! I promise. Now I'm leaving to go out for the whole day, but when I get back, I'd love to see some reviews from this story. Tell me what you think. Review!**


End file.
